Edwin Vday
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: For all the Edwin fans!


Winry Rockbell got of the train to Central to surprise her friends Edward and Alphonse Elric but mainly Edward. She had done a lot of thinking and decided to tell Edward all of her feeling and the conclusions she came to. Ed had told her that they were on a mission and should be back in a few days so she decided to meet them at Central Headquarters. Maybe Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye could tell her what hotel Ed and Al were staying at.

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were working in the office around noon trying to avoid all of the hearts, candy, and balloons people kept sending them.

"Such a pointless holiday" Roy said pushing the balloons away. "Why can't people understand that I'm taken now?" Roy said

"Well Roy that's what you get for being a hopeless playboy for half of your life. I'm lucky I got to you while I did" Riza said filing some documents.

"C'mon Riza can't you give me credit than that?" Roy asked leaning back in his seat.

"No not really. Now get back work so we can get out of early" Riza said sitting down at her desk.

"Fine, fine." Roy said sitting up and picking up his pen. A knock came to the door. "Yea come in" Roy said not looking from his work. Winry walked in with a small smile. "Uh hello Ms. Rockbell"

"Hello Colonel I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Winry said. "I was looking for Ed and Al if they were in" She said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rockbell but the Elrics won't be back for at least 2 days or so" Roy said.

"Oh no I must have come too early what am I suppose to do now?" Winry said.

"Well Winry if it's any consolation you're welcome to hang around with the twins." Riza said.

"Oh you mean Flannery and Aquanette right?" Winry asked.

"Yea they're a year younger than you and they should be getting off of school soon. They're letting them out early for Valentines day" Riza said.

"Which has no point at all" Roy said shaking her head.

"Anyway" Riza said ignoring Roy. "I'm sure they'll be glad to be keep you company"

Just then Riza's twin nieces Flannery and Aquanette walked in carrying various balloons, hearts, flowers, candies, and stuffed animals.

"Hey Auntie Riza" Flannery said.

"Hey Uncle Roy" Aqua said.

"That better not be for me" Roy said.

"No of course not. Valentines day is our best day" Flannery said.

"Yea look at all this free stuff!" Aqua said holding up a bear.

"Girls where did all of this stuff come from?" Riza said.

"Boys from school and the cadets in training that have that crush on us" Aqua said.

"All of the cadets have a crush on you?" Roy asked.

"No of course not. Just the ones under 18" Flannery said.

"That's a majority of them Flannery" Riza said.

"And that's our fault why?" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Anyway…girls you remember Winry Rockbell right?" Riza said.

"Oh yes nice to see you again Winry" Flannery said shaking her hand.

"Nice to see you too" Winry said.

"Free chocolate?" Aqua said handing her a box of chocolates.

"Thank you" Winry said taking it from her. 'Ugh! This is no fair! They're a year younger than me and they got a bunch of stuff for Valentines day! I didn't even so much as a phone call from Edward!" Winry thought angrily

"Well girls Winry is here waiting for Edward and Alphonse and I was hoping that you could keep her company while she waits" Riza said.

"Yea we can do that." Flannery said.

"Yea it'll be fun" Aqua said patting Winry's shoulder. "We can sit around and eat Valentines day chocolate!" Aqua said jumping up slightly.

"Speaking of that Aqua can you take care of this for me?" Roy said holding up a box of chocolate. Aqua walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You know me to well Unc" Aqua said opening the box and biting into one of the chocolates. "Hmm peanut butter"

The girls returned home so the twins could change out of their school uniforms and put all of their valentine's things away. They were in Flannery's room watching her look through her closet.

"So Winry are you and Edward doing something special Valentine's day?" Flannery asked.

"What?! No! Edward and I are just friends!" Winry said holding up her hands in defense.

"Sure Winry if you say so." Aqua said still eating her chocolate.

"You know all of that chocolate is bad for you." Winry said.

"Oh not Aquanette that girl's got 7 stomachs" Flannery said walking into the bathroom.

"Yes 16 hours of my day consist of eating" Aqua said putting another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"Um Aquanette if you don't mind me asking how much do you weigh exactly?" Winry asked.

"I don't mind last time I checked I was about 108, 112 in that area." Aqua said. "Why?"

"Just curious" Winry said. 'She gets to eat all she wants and not gain weight! It's not fair!' Winry thought.

"Okay I'm ready." Flannery said walking out of the bathroom wearing a red blouse, white pencil skirt, and red high heel pumps. "How do I look?"

"Like a candy cane" Aqua said.

"Shut up who asked you anyway?" Flannery said straightening out her skirt.

"I think you look nice Flannery" Winry said.

"Thank you Winry. So what do you guys want to do first?" Flannery asked beginning on her make up.

"Well I just got of the train I'd love to get something to eat" Winry said with a shrug.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Aqua said standing up and walking out.

"You'll have to excuse her." Flannery said standing from her make up desk.

"Oh don't worry I'm use to with Edward and I'll probably have to deal with it once Alphonse gets his body back." Winry said with a small smile.

"Well come on can't keep Aquanette waiting" Flannery said.

They walk to the café on Main Street and sit down for lunch.

"Winry can I ask you question?" Flannery said.

"Sure Flannery what is it?" Winry asked looking up from her menu.

"Are you mad with us?" Flannery asked.

"No! Not at all why would you think that?" Winry asked shocked.

"It's just that I've been getting this odd feeling" Flannery said with a shrug.

"Is something wrong Winry?" Aqua asked.

"Well it's just that I have to say that I'm a tiny bit jealous of you guys" Winry said displaying with her fingers.

"No" Flannery said shocked.

"Why would you be jealous of us?" Aqua asked.

"Well it's just that all of the stuff you guys got for Valentines Day and…I didn't get anything for Valentines Day" Winry said sadly. The twins let out a gasp

"Edward didn't get you anything?" Flannery asked.

"Not even a phone call?" Aqua asked.

"Not even a phone call" Winry answered with a small sigh.

"That's just mean. Our boyfriends work for the military but they still find time for us" Flannery said.

"Well you're lucky then. Whenever Ed and Al go on a mission sometimes I don't even so much as a letter" Winry said.

"Well I know what I'm getting the Fullmetal Pipsqueak for Valentines Day. A knuckle sandwich!" Aqua said slamming her fist and her hand together.

"Aqua violence isn't always the answer" Flannery said.

"Yea says you" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Well Winry Edward doesn't know what he's missing. You're a very nice girl" Flannery said

"Wow thanks girls!" Winry said.

"Why don't you come to the St. Valentines Day with us?" Flannery asked.

"But don't you have dates or something?" Winry asked.

"Sadly not this year. Alexander and Marth are stationed in Eastern this year they're going to see us in few days after the Valentines Day. Aqua and I thought we'd do a girls night out for Valentines Day you're welcome to join us." Flannery said.

"Wow that sounds like fun I'd love to join" Winry said with a smile.

"Cool. We should go shopping for something to wear tonight." Flannery said.

"Oh no count me out. Just find something in my size and I'll wear as long as it's not red or pink" Aqua said.

"Fine. I'm going to pay for lunch Aqua come with me" Flannery said standing up.

"Why?" Aqua said

"Because I said so. Now get up" Flannery said glaring at her.

Aqua let out a sigh. "Bossy, bossy, bossy" Aqua mumbled standing up.

The twins walked inside to the check out counter and Flannery pulled out her wallet.

"Okay so what do you need for me?" Aqua said leaning against the counter.

"Because I have a special mission for you" Flannery said putting the money on the counter.

"Lay it on me" Aqua said.

"You know how you use to get those free meals at Central Headquarters by imitating Uncle Roy" Flannery said.

"Yes ah the memories" Aqua said staring into space.

"Well I heard that Edward and Alphonse are in a small town just south of here and that town only has one hotel and they should be there. You are going to pretend to be Uncle Roy and Major Armstrong if necessary to trick Edward and Alphonse here to take Winry to St. Valentines dance at Central Headquarters" Flannery explained.

"Oh I love that big evil brain of yours" Aqua said smiling.

"Yea I know" Flannery said with a shrug. "Now I'm going to distract Winry and you get to work" Flannery said walking away.

"Don't worry you can count on me!" Aqua said. When her sister left with Winry she sat down on the bench and pulled out her cell phone. "Alright then. First to call Havoc. It's around lunch time over there so Uncle Roy and Auntie Riza should be on their lunch date right now" Aqua said dialing the number to Havoc's desk.

Since Roy and Riza were out Havoc decided to have his lunch time smoke when the phone on his desk began to ring.

"Hmm?" Havoc said looking down at the phone before he picked it up. "This is Havoc"

"Lieutenant Havoc" Aqua said with a perfect voice that sounded exactly like Mustang.

"Hey chief I thought you went out with Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Havoc said confused.

"Something came up. Listen I need to talk to Fullmetal about some mission stuff can you look in the address book on my desk and give me the number to that hotel he's staying at?" Aqua asked.

"Sure thing chief" Havoc said standing up and walking over to Roy's desk. After Havoc gave Aqua the number Aqua wrote down on her notepad.

"Alright thanks Havoc. I'll see you later" Aqua said hanging up. "Sucker." Aqua said looking at number.

Havoc hung up the phone and continued to smoke his cigarette moments later Roy and Riza walked back in.

"Hey boss did you finish talking to Ed?" Havoc asked.

"What?" Roy asked.

"You just said you had to talk to Ed about his mission" Havoc said.

"Honestly Havoc when was the last time I talked to Fullmetal while he was on a mission? I barely talk to him while he's here" Roy said sitting back down at his desk.

"Aquanette!" Havoc mumbled under his breathe.

Aqua dialed the number to Edward's hotel and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Ed said.

"Well took you long enough Fullmetal" Aqua said using Mustang's voice again.

"What do you want Colonel?" Ed said with groan.

"Don't groan at me Fullmetal. I'm just relaying a message for Ms. Rockbell" Aqua said.

"Winry?" Ed asked.

"Yes she's in Central and she said that it was very important that you come see her as soon as possible" Aqua said.

"Well where is she?" Edward asked quickly.

"She's at Lieutenant Hawkeye's house" Aqua said.

"Why is she at Lieutenant Hawkeye's house?" Ed asked.

"Because she got lonely and the twins offered to let her hang out with them" Aqua said.

"What?! How could you let Winry hang around hang around the twins?! They're horrible!" Edward said.

'I wonder if you can send Lunar Alchemy through a telephone!' Aqua thought angrily "Well if you don't want Winry to hang out with the twins then you better hurry. By the time you get here we'll all be at the St. Valentines ball" Aqua said.

"Fine sure whatever" Edward said hanging up.

"Oh I am going to get that little runt!" Aqua said using her normal voice again. "He better not step to me until he's at eye level!" Aqua said grabbing her purse and storming off.

Later that night Flannery gets dressed in a strapless red dress that stops mid thigh and white leggings. She was putting her heart shaped earrings in while waiting for Winry to come out of the bathroom.

"Come on Winry! We're going to be late!" Flannery said putting a white rose in her hair.

"I changed my mind I don't want to do this!" Winry said.

"Winry you look fine now please come out" Flannery said.

"Fine" Winry gave in. She walked out in a white strapless dress that flowed down to her ankles and clear high heels. "Ugh I look so stupid" Winry said sitting down on Flannery's bed.

"No you don't. You look beautiful and if Edward were here I bet he'd say the same thing" Flannery said starting to help Winry with her hair.

"Yea right" Winry scoffed.

"There you go" Flannery said putting a diamond heart barrette in her hair once she tied it up in a bun

"Thanks." Winry said.

"I'm back!" Aqua said running in. She was wearing white baby doll dress and blue flats since she didn't like the Valentines Day colors.

"Aqua where have you been?" Winry asked.

"I had some stuff to do. You look nice Winry" Aqua said.

"Thanks." Winry said.

"Girls are we ready to go?" Riza said walking in wearing a red dress that stopped below her knees.

"Yep" The twins said.

When they arrive at the party and Riza parted to go dance with Roy and Winry went to go to the bathroom and go talk to Sciezska which left the twins to talk about their plan.

"So Aqua how's the Edward situation?" Flannery asked.

"He should be here soon. Oh speak of the devil" Aqua said pointing at Edward who was walking towards Roy and Riza.

"Go get him now" Flannery said.

"I'm on it" Aqua said walking over to Edward grabbing him by the hood and dragging him back over to Flannery.

"What's the big idea?" Edward started but Flannery cut him off

"You listen I talk got it?" Flannery said folding her arms across her chest.

"Uh yes ma'am" Edward said recognizing the tone. The Hawkeye tone.

"Good when Winry comes out of the bathroom you are going to compliment her and then you're going to apologize to her for not getting her anything for Valentines Day" Flannery said folding her arms across her chest.

"But I meant to but" Edward said.

"But you didn't. You should have seen her face you hurt her." Flannery said.

"But I came to see what's wrong with Winry" Edward said

"You are what's wrong with Winry!" Flannery exclaimed

"But Mustang said" Edward started but Aqua cut him off.

"It's about time you picked up Fullmetal" Aqua said using Roy's voice again.

"That was you?!" Edward said shocked.

"Yea I can also do you, Al, Flannery, Auntie Riza, Major Armstrong, and all of the boys at the office" Aqua said with a shrug.

"We bought you down here so you can make things right with Winry" Flannery said.

"Because if you don't we get the right to jolly stomp you" Aqua said.

"Over and over and over again" Flannery said.

"What gives you that right?" Edward said glaring at them.

"Because we said so" Flannery said using the Hawkeye tone again.

"Oh right" Edward said. Winry walked out of the bathroom and straighten out her dress.

"Go now" Flannery said pushing him into Winry.

"Oof!" Winry said as Edward bumped into her. "Edward?"

"Uh hey Winry" Edward said.

"What're you doing here I thought you weren't suppose to be back for 2 days." Winry said.

"I came back early on the express train you know so we could spend Valentines Day together" Edward said slight blushing.

"Thank you Edward that means so much to me" Winry said. "Mwah!" Winry said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh would you like to dance?" Edward said blushing even more.

"I would love to" Winry said as Edward led her onto the dance floor.

Flannery and Aquanette watched in success as Edward and Winry swayed back and forth.

"I finally get to eat" Aqua said biting into her food.

"Aqua shush he's getting ready to do it" Flannery said watching them.

"He is not. It's Edward." Aqua said.

"I bet you 40 dollars he does" Flannery said glaring at her sister.

"You are so on dude!" Aqua said glaring back at her.

"Okay then in 5, 4, 3, 2" Flannery said counting down. On that second Edward leaned in and gave Winry a very passionate kiss. "Pay up loser" Flannery said looking at her sister

"Damn it Ed! That's the last time I bet on you" Aqua said slamming the money on the table.

"Don't mess with me Aqua. Love is my forte" Flannery said picking up the money.


End file.
